Tomb Raider Family is Everything
by Marah Veto
Summary: Lara finds out she's a big sister, what's her little sister going to be like? I really suck at summaries, just give it a shot
1. Lara Croft Tomb Raider

**Tomb Raider: Family is everything**

Authors Notes: Alright I've been watching the movies and playing the games and I had the most startling idea hit me on the head. What if Lara was a big sister. In my mind I thought it would be a great way to see how caring Lara could be for someone. I got to work making a little sister to her. I did my best to make the character fit the timeline, I haven't a clue where this fits in all of the games ( but for the sake of fiction lets just say it happened), I'm going to add some characters from the movies, like Alex and Terry.

Lara: Oh god, not both of them…

Me: Sorry dear but the story calls for both of them. I'm going to use the video game characters for the rest, so sorry all you Hillary fans. Also I hate to break it to you Lara but your not alone.

Lara: what do you mean?

Me: My other muse has followed me to this story, I told him he wasn't going to be part of it, but when I said Gerard Butler played Terry he went all nuts and followed me.

Lara: And where so happends is this fellow?

(Organ music starts playing in the dark corner of the writers bed room)

Me: How did he get an organ in here?

Erik: Erik has his ways Madame.

Lara: Oh god, he speaks in third person.

Me: Heh, Well as I said he to join us. He says he gets lonely, I don't know why he has a million Phangirls. I should know they stalk my house to get good pictures of him.

Erik: I prefer my solitude, you don't tend to make me look like Gerard Butler when you write my stories, which to me is a good thing.

Me: We better get on with the story…

**Chapter one Lara Croft Tomb Raider**

The sands of the arib desert in Bagdad were intolerable to most foriners. The Sun which light seemed to set skin on fire even by walking in it's gaze for a moment would send most of the outsiders to the local bars or some kind of shade. There was a wind picking up as a form came on top of a sand dune.

Lara Croft was called to Iraq because an old colige of her's had found something quiet unusual. Lara had on kakie shorts and a blue green top. Her army boots were strapped and ready to go. She pulled out her binoculars to give the scene a once over. Everything looked clear. She could see her friends jeep near a large home that she assumed to be the place that they would be exploring.

"Hey Lara." Said Zip's voice in her ear. "hows the heat?"

"Refreashing. God I miss this place."

"You say that about every place you go."

"I'll give you that one." She said smirking. She walked down to see an older man come out of the shelter he had taken.

"Miss Croft, good to see you." Said the man. He had an American actsent. His name was James Gordwin. Lara had knowen the man from her schooling back in England.

"So what do you think me have here?"

"You know the stories of Sinbad don't you?"

"Also knowen as Ibn-Batotal or sinibad. Yes I have heard of him, why?"

"I think inside of here is where he has kept all of his welth."

"Really?" she said looking at the structure, the acutecture looked correct. "this could be very promusing. How far have you checked the area?"

"Extensivly, well as well as my old bones can carry me."

"that's why you called me?"

"that and I need you opinion Lara. You do have a way of finding things." He said smirking.

Lara couldn't complaine, "What do you think is in there?"

"Everything Sinbad owned. Which should be a hell of a lot." He said. "Now Lara do you want free righn?"

"Sir you know the right way of talking." She said as she started to walk into the building. The inside looked like no one had used it for years. It was a pitty such beauty was distroied by simple neglect. She ran her hands up and down the walls. She then turned one of the walls seemed off. "that's odd." She mutterd as she started to knock her fist agenst the walls still she heard a hollow thud. "ah, so that's where they put it." she said. She pulled out of her knifes and started to cut out a door. Then with a strong kick the door opened. " I think I might have found something."

No one came running in. Lara shrugged she wasn't going to wait so she light a glow stick and walked in. inside was the most extravagant form or welth she had seen in the last three months, if you forget the golden cities in peru, the jade palace in Japan… and many others, but this still took her breath away. Mounds of old and jewles were on display in such ways that it was obvious that the owner of all of this was trying to make some since of the large amount of riches.

"Oh his is wonderful. Mr Gordwin! I found it! Aren't you going to come in?!" she shouted a little louder.

"No Lady Croft he's not coming in." said a different voice behind her. She turned to see a man in a white t-shirt and brown trousers. The man was around her age and had a scar that ran from his right eye threw his noes and to the left side of his mouth. His right eye was light blue probably from what ever gave him that scar while the left eye was dark brown.

"Who may I ask are you?"

"I'm called David by those I prefer not knowing, but the ladies call me Davy."

"Then I'll call you David for I don't care to know you. Now where is My Gordwin?"

"Dead, hope you don't mind, the old coot would have tried to stop me from taking the gold."

Lara didn't give away her greff but years of people dieing in her line of work took a toll on her mental health. "How do you know I won't you eather?"

David shot her a sleazy smile. "I thought about that too." He pulled out his gun at the same time as she had hers out on him. "If you shoot your dead."

"If you shoot your dead too." She said. "In chess we call this a stalemate."

"I never do stalemates." He said.

Lara gave the room a quick look around then noticed a small window on the roof that she could easly get her grappling hook into and get out, yes she would lose the treasure but the important thing was to get out. She knew that. She looked back at David and smirked. "You know, we don't have to call it a stalemate."

David knitted his brow. "How so?"

"We could always you know, become partners, I mean you want the gold I know where the rest of it might be." She only had to keep this game up until he took his guns down.

"there's more?"

"tones, it would make you rich, very, very rich."

David thought for a long moment. "and what will you do after you show me the rest of the gold."

"Not all that is treasure is gold." She said with a wink.

That's what did it. he lowerd his gun and faster then he could blink she had her grapple hook in the roof and was swinging out of the room. She got to the roof to hear him shooting up at her she jumped off and into the jeep that Mr. Gordwin had been using. She would have to call his family once she got to safty and tell them the bad news, she hated doing that. She turned the jeep on as a group of men started shooting at her. Lara pulled out on of her guns and shot back killing two of the men instantly. Then with a gun of the engen she was out of there.

"Hey Lara you alright?" Zip said.

"Fine as can be, but I'll need the number for Mr. Gordwin's family, I'm afraid he didn't live threw the adventure." She said looking in her rear view mirror to cheat and see that no one was following.

"We have a letter that was deliverd for you here at the manor." Said the buttler.

"oh Windston! Where have you been."

"Very buissy madame but if you would like I have scaned the letter into the computer and sent you vea E-mail." The old man said.

"Right, I'll check on it as soon as I get to my hotel."

"It's quite urgent."

"How urgent could it be."

"It's from you father."

Lara stopped the Jeep. Her father had been dead for a good ten years. Why would a letter be sent to her now? She opened up her back pack and puled out her laptop and turned on the enternet. She got to he e-mails avoiding the spam and when stright to the one that Windston sent her. She clicked on it, the letter written in her fathers hand writing said the following:

_My Dearest Lara,_

_If you are reading this then many things have gone wrong. For one I have died, I have died not letting you know that you are not alone my child. You see after you mothers 'death' I met another woman who was a widow her self. She was childless and I had comforted her and I'm sad to say but we fell inlove. Do not hate that thought my child for I did and still do love that woman, and even thought we both had a place in our hearts for our former spouses we found a way to be happy._

_Lara I wrote this letter in the hopes that you would never have to read this. I was hoping that by the time you were eighteen I would tell you of what happened. My child, you are not alone. For you see the woman I fell in love with ,her name was Hellena Gates, her and I had a child together. I know now that the child is female and that the girls name is Abby. She's American but I wrote to them saying she was of our noble birth. Lara if you are reading this letter then you have never knowen about the girl in which you will be meeting soon. Very soon._

_Back then I knew her mother was ill. Abby tested negitive to the disease which is a good thing, but her mother won't last long. But you reading this means her mother has died. She has no family other then you. Please Lara take the child in, she is nine years younger then you. I beg of you my dear. The girl and you will be great friends. I promuse you._

_Your loving Father_

_Richard Croft_

Lara didn't know what to say, she had a sister? How could this be? She had always said her father had many secrits. But a living family member? It seemed strange in a way. What was the girl like? Could they even get along, there was no doubt in Lara's min about letting the girl into her home. This girl, Abby, the girls name was Abby. Abby would be welcomed into her home. Maybe Croft Manor would feel more like a home if there was actually family there…

A/N: Okay tell me if you have like this story or not. This is my first fanfiction that I planed on posting here so please don't flame.


	2. Abby Gates High school Student

**A/N**: Sorry this is going to be a shorter chapter, this introduces Abby. Please Review, only if you have nice things to say. (or want to give some help). I'm going to warn you, this story isn't going to have a supper happy character for the little sister. I want to have Lara see what the world is like threw another's eyes. There will be funnies, and if you have ideas for some crazing things that could happen just tell me. Now where in the wild world of sports are my muses?

(room is silent. Then the door is kicked open by Lara shooting someone outside with Erik right next to her Punjab in hand)

Lara: You are right Phangirls are worse then the undead!

Erik: Erik has to deal with them all the time, after from running from most of them and being embarrassed in stories by them I have no time for my music.

Me: Close the Door I'm trying to write here!

Lara: (squeezes off a few rounds then slams the door shut) There now that they're out of the way.

Me: Making friends?

Lara: All the time. Now continue with your writing.

**Chapter two: Abby Gates High school student**

The weather at Rosestone Boarding School for young ladies was foggy as it seemed to be the custom in Ohio in the fall mornings. The school had a tutor look to it. The young ladies that went to the school all dressed in the same dark blue university style uniform. Most of the girls had long blond hair that was either natural or was made that way with some kind of chemical or another. Only three girls in the school didn't conform to that mold. The three girls were not friends thought everyone placed them in the same category.

Classes had little more then twelve students per classroom. History seemed to be one of the classes no one really cared about. The teacher spoke in a monotone voice and the girls swore that if the teacher could only tape his lecture on how the Greeks created the Olympic games they could make millions on putting people to sleep.

The period was half way over and one of the girls in the class had her mind somewhere else. Abby Gates, or Ab as her mother called her was sitting at her desk watching the fog clear. She had long chestnut hair and blue eyes. She huffed being as board as hell did little for a young teens thirst for knowledge. Abby liked history well enough, all right she would admit she got confused with all the different names and numbers. Why did people have to care so much about some long lost civilization that had nothing to do with modern society. It wasn't like some one was going to rule the world with some ancient weapon. That's why they had nuclear bombs.

Abby huffed as she scanned the room. She grew up being passed off from boarding school to boarding school. She wasn't a troublemaker, she had to move because of her mother. Her Mother Hellena had a rare disease that had been plaguing her since Abby could remember. Her mother had to move to the different hospitals so the doctors could keep an eye on her. Abby didn't mind moving. She just wished they would leave Ohio soon. She was growing tired of the constant gloom.

Just as she went to turn back to the window something wet hit her right cheek. Abby touched the wet substance to notice it was a spitball. She looked over at where the only direction it could have come from. There across the way was one of the girls that Abby had come to hate while living at Rosestone. Her name was Glen. She was big, mean, and the worst of it was her hatred of Abby. How Abby had won her way onto that girls 'I kill you list' she never knew, the only thing she might have done was breath the same air as her. Abby didn't want to fight, she whipped the spit and paper away and looked back out of the window. She wished her mother had called her last night. It had been a week and her mom hadn't made any connections to her. Abby had shrugged it off thinking her mom must be going threw a tone of tests.

The teachers voice washed over her. All she wanted to do was go back to her room and crawl up in her bed covers. She was so concentrated on that thought that when the door opened and the headmistress Madame Holtz walked Abby seemed to not see her.

"Abby Gates." The woman said. "Abby!"

Abby looked up and became bright red. "sorry Madame Holtz." She said standing up. she was tall for her age about five ten.

"Abby please gather your things I need to speak to you." She said. Her voice had become soft almost nurturing.

Abby's stomach was in her feet, something was wrong, she could feel it. she was good a reading people. All her life being told her mother was going to be fine did that to her. She knew her mother wasn't going to live past her collage years, she highly doubted her mother surviving Abby's high school years. She did as she was told and grabbed her stuff. She walked out of the classroom being stared at. She hated being the center of attention. She just wanted to be apart of the walls sometimes.

The two of them walked into the office. Inside was an older gentleman who looked like one of the others girls at the schools butlers. Abby never had one her mother insisted on keeping her house clean by herself. Abby looked at the headmistress.

"Abby I have some news to tell you."

She knew it. Her mother was gone. Dead and gone. "When did she go?"

The coolness of Abby's reply startled the woman, she shook her head. Abby was a strange girl. Ever since she came to the school she preferred to avoid the other students. She would spend hours alone and would only show herself if she wanted to be seen. "Two days ago."

"Why wasn't I contacted sooner." She said, she wasn't sad, she had given up on that emotion when she was two years old and her mother telling her she wouldn't be able to see her ballet performance, ever because of her being stuck in the hospital.

"They were hoping to revive her." The head mistress said.

"I should have known. Two Days! I've been an orphan for two crappy days!" she said loudly. The man beside Madame Holtz winced a little at the sudden out burst. "I don't believe this! And who's this?" the anger Abby showed wasn't like fireworks, they were more like hot embers of a fire, she never spoken louder then a quiet tone, even her yell was quieter then a normal person. What had made her voice louder was the look in her eyes. Her face gave nothing away but her eyes burned. The Headmistress couldn't blame the young girl, losing her mother, and not being told about her mother's death, it would make anyone angry.

"My name is Winston Miss. I am the butler for your deceased father, Lord Richard Croft."

"Who?" Abby said. "I don't know my father, mom would never tell me."

"That's because if you were known about you would be an easy target to get a hold of. The Croft family have many enemies and you could have been used as leverage."

"My name is Gates."

"But you father wrote when you were born that you were indeed his child, in British law that makes you a Lady of the Croft family."

"I'm not a lady." Abby said.

"Neither is you sister." He muttered.

"sister?"

"Yes you have one living family member, her name is Lara Croft. She is your older sister your senior by nine years."

"Nine years?"

the man nodded. "Yes and she is back in England wanting to meet you." He said. "your things have been packed and are being put onto out jet as we speak."

"you have a jet…"

"No miss you have a jet."

Abby stood there her face wouldn't show her shock. She couldn't feel anything, no sadness for her mother's death, no shock of being related to some rich family in England, not even joy in knowing she had a sister. Abby looked at the headmistress. "When do I go?" she said. "Do I have a chance to settle my moms funeral arrangements?"

"That has been taken care for you my dear." Said the older man.

"I was supposed to do it. Mom wanted things done her way no one else was to mess with her death bed." Abby said looking at the older man.

Winston had never seen a child like this girl. Lara was sad after her mother died but she learned to grow from it. the girl before him had taken the opposite direction. "I'm sorry, but everything is settled. She is to be buried as her will asked. She wanted you to go to live with your sister, will you give her that?"

Abby didn't look at him. "Alright," she said quietly. "Just get me out of here." She muttered.

Winston nodded. As he walked the girl to the car he quickly texted Lara:

_I fear the girl might need a good welcoming when she gets to Croft Mano_r.


	3. The first Day

**A/N**: Hey I'm Back okay so only one person gave me a review. I'm not going to let that get me down, I notice a lot of the stories in this section don't have as many reviews so I'll just suck it up. oh and a reminder to every one and any one I don't own the rights to Tomb Raider movies or games, if I did I wouldn't of killed off Terry. Gerard Butler's hot, and he needs to find a character that doesn't get killed off.

Erik:( Coughs)

Me: Or Losses the girl to a guy with bad hair.

Lara: What do you mean?

Erik: one world Madame, fop.

Lara: Right, Marah are you sure he's sane?

Me: Nope, he's totally mental, read the book you'll see just how crazy he really is.

Erik: Erik isn't crazy.

Me: That's what the voices tell you right?

Lara: We better get on with the story Marah.

**Chapter three- the first day**

Croft manor seemed be experiencing the worst weather to greet someone with. It was cloudy and rain had begun to pour. Lara had done her best to make her home welcoming to a younger girl. She had forced Zip to keep his mouth clean and Alister had helped with making things comfortable. At the moment Lara had gotten the text from Winston she became concerned about what he meant. She ended up going to the gym and worked off all of her worry. She had lost all thought about the time when Alister ran into the gym shouting. "Lara, why are you still in here! She's here!"

Lara had been hanging from a ledge near him. "Shit!" she said dropping from the ledge and landing next to Alister. "Distract her for a moment I need to change." She said running out of the room. She got to her room without seeing the girl. She pulled on a white t-shirt and black pants. She looked at herself in the mirror. No time to brush her hair she bolted out of the door. Just before getting to the hall she slowed down. She could hear Winston talking. She couldn't hear what was being said but she knew the old mans voice. She got into view to see a young girl not even sixteen. She had the same color of hair as Lara and they seemed to be of the same build. The girl had on a school uniform, she must have been speeded out as soon as Winston had got there. The most disturbing thing about the girl was her expression. Or her lack of expression. The girl seemed to have no soul about her.

Lara cleared her throat. She had thought of many things to say to the girl who would be living with her, but all she could say is. "Welcome to Croft Manor, I'm Lara."

The girl blinked and then was still. Lara was beginning to feel as if she was talking to stone when. "I'm Abby Gates. You're my half sister?" she said. The girls voice seemed to be older then the girl it resided in.

"That's what my father wrote to me about."

"He's still alive?"

"No he died a while ago… I was fifteen at the time." Lara said softly. "Do you want the tour."

"Could I just go to my room." Abby said. "I just need to be alone for a while."

Lara felt suppressed. If she were in a new place she would have jumped for a chance to look around, yet seeing the emptiness in her sisters eyes she nodded. "I'll show you to your room then." She said. "This way."

Abby followed the older woman. She was tired and there seemed to be one too many people hanging around. She had grown up alone and she preferred it that way. Lara was nice and everything, but Abby just wanted to be alone so she could deal with her inner demons by herself.

Lara got to the room that had be designated to be Abby's. "this is your room. I hope you like it."

The room was dark blue and was half the size of Lara's room. There was a large queen size bed with a canopy and light blue bed spreads. A dark wood desk had a laptop and radio. Next to the desk was a bookshelf that had books that Alister had picked out. Lara looked at Abby who gave no expression. "What do you think?"

Abby shrugged. "It's nice." She said. "Can I be alone for a while?"

Lara nodded. "Alright. Dinner will be at six thirty." She said spinning on her heal and left. She heard the door close then stopped to look back. Abby was going to be an interesting individual in the Croft Manor. Lara walked to the great room to see the three of her friends look up at her.

"So?" Zip asked. "Did she speak to you?"

"Not much, she must have had a hard life before coming here."

Winston coughed. "The boarding school said she's been in therapy since she was eight."

"Why?" Zip asked.

"She seems to have taken her mothers illness worse then what most children would. The reason why she was put into therapy is, well they said when she was eight she would draw very dark things."

"So she has a gothic imagination. Americans jump the gun on those things." Alister said.

"Point taken," Lara said agreeing. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her. Zip that's your job, if she leaves her room, I would like to know what she does."

"Will she be joining us for dinner?" Winston said.

"She didn't say no, so I think she'll be coming." Lara said. "She's just needs some time to adjust here."

"I've taken the liberty in calling the local school to have her added as a student." Winston said. "she has decent grades, and the school knows she's your sister so she should have an easy time there."

Lara nodded. "Then if that's everything I should get back to my workout. Call when dinner is ready, or if the world needs me to find something."

Up stairs Abby had pulled out a picture book filled with things her mother and her did. She couldn't cry, she wished she could but nothing came. She sat there dry sobbing touching her mothers pictures. Her mother was a beautiful woman, she had soft black hair and blue eyes, the same eyes that Abby carried. Her mother also was a writer, when Abby was very small her mother would tell her stories or hero's and bad guys and monsters, where good always won, and evil had to run and hide. She loved hearing those stories, she only wished things could be that simple.

The rain had gotten worse. Abby could hear it prattle on ageist the windows of her room. She had found a cozy corner to curl up into. She wasn't hungry. She doubted if she would even go to dinner, Lara hadn't given her a chance to say no to the meal.

"Lara." Abby muttered. Her sister was different. Lara seemed to carry herself with some kind of confidence that Abby couldn't find. Abby noticed the gym with all of the climbing equipment. Her sister must be some kind of mountain climber with all of the stuff that was there. She had also saw the tech room that the man Zip had come from. What kind of Lady had a computer system northing of the pentagon? Abby assumed England had different standards.

It was around six and Abby knew dinner would be soon. She didn't want to go. She had gotten comfortable and when she got comfortable in a new place she tended not to move. Maybe she could fake being asleep, there was a large time difference. That and she had never traveled so far in her life. She would just tell them that she lost the time and that sleep called her other than food. Abby brought a blanket over her head just before a slight tap was on her door.

"Excuse me miss, dinner is ready." Winston said.

Abby closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down. She only had to keep calm and look like she fell asleep, then she could be alone again.

"Miss are you all right in there?"

There was a long moment of silence then the door opened. Winston walked in seeing the girl curled up behind her bed in a small corner. He should have guessed that she would fall asleep. The day had been too rough for one person. He quietly left the room closing the door behind him.

As soon as the sound of his feet were gone Abby reopened her eyes. It didn't surprise her that the old man thought she was asleep. She had a gift for that, she could blend in with anything. She wasn't a comilion or anything, but it seemed like people didn't want to see her. As a smaller child going to see her mom in the hospital she had become accustom to avoiding people because all of the nurses would give her looks of pity and the doctors would say everything was fine and wear their fake smiles. Abby would rather avoid them all together.

During school she could sit in the schoolyard and when she forgot to go in no one would come after her. At first she thought she was given a chance to be alone because her mother's health had decreased that day, but when it happened twice in a row she figured no one noticed she was missing.

Abby hoped that she could do the same in Croft Manor. Maybe later that night she would get up and find the kitchen but for that moment all she really wanted to do was stay where she was and remember.

It was three in the morning and Zip was on his fifth Red bull. He had to do some decoding of an item Lara had found not so long ago. Winston had told all of them that Abby had fallen asleep, no one wanted to disturb her so her chair at the dinner table went empty.

There was a small flash of light from one of his screens. He turned to see the camera outside of Abby's room had since motion. He looked closer to see the door open and the young girl walk out. She had changed her cloths. She was wearing ripped up jeans and a long shirt that had some kind of band name on it. She seemed to walk threw the halls as if she remembered exactly how she had gotten from her great hall to her room. Zip quickly turned his screens off and ducked. He wanted her to think she was alone.

In no time Abby had gotten to the large room walking over to one of the doors she stopped and looked around. She could feel someone watching her. "Is someone there?" she asked.

Zip stood up turning the screens back on. "sorry, I didn't want to startle you. How did you know I was here?"

Abby shrugged. Her face was still emotionless. "I just know sometimes. Do you mind if I get something to eat, I fell asleep before dinner…"

"Yeah I know, want me to whip you up something."

"No, I can do it." she said.

That was a hit at Zip's ego. He had never been told no to his cooking before. "Oh, then do you need to know where…"

"I can find everything that I need." She said cutting him off. "I'm very independent. You won't have to worry about me." She then opened the kitchen door and walked inside leaving Zip alone with his computers.

Zip quickly switched to the Kitchen Cameras. He watched as Abby walked right into the pantry and pulled out bread, peanut butter, and jam. "PBandJ." He said to himself. "Talk about comfort food."

Abby walked over to the fridge and pulled out a large jug of juice. If Zip were sure about where he kept stuff in his kitchen he would say it was apple juice. She then sat as the counter and made her sandwich and poured herself a cup of the apple juice. Zip yawned and grabbed his Red Bull and chugged it down. Looking back at the screen he noticed that she was cleaning up, doing the dishes that she made dirty and was heading back out. He turned that screen off and went to look at his other screen as Abby came back out into the great hall. He looked up at her. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he said.

Abby stopped and looked over at him.

"How come you know this place so well, you just got here, it took me months just to find my room to the great hall let alone the kitchen."

Abby stared at him for a long moment. She only knew the way from her room to the great hall because she paid attention when Lara took her to the room, and she knew where the kitchen was because Zip came from that direction earlier that day when she had just gotten there. She could smell the food that was being made and assumed it was the kitchen. If it wasn't then she would of walked around the house till she found it. "I just paid attention on where I was going earlier." She said.

Zip nodded. Duh, he thought. "Kay. Good night."

Abby nodded and went back to her room.

Zip huffed Lara wasn't going to believe him when he told her what just happened.


	4. Getting to know you

**A/N:** Hey there my readers here's another chapter for you. I won't be updating over the weekend I have an audition for music so, I'll be away from my computer. Don't worry though I'll be back. I'd like to add that I've been thinking and more of the movie characters are going to show up in the story. Yes Hillary and Bryce will be added in. Also I want to make my self-clear. Abby has no magical abilities, most of the odd things about her happen to a lot of kids who have gone threw a lot. Now, are there any side comments that my muses want to shout out about?

Lara: (cleaning one of her guns) so when is Abby going to be normal?

Erik: Normality is nothing more then what the media tells us to be.

Me: so Erik you mean that the world should be pretty stickups with no real brain in our head. No wonder you were considered different.

Erik: Erik is different…

Lara: I swear if he goes back to self-loathing again I'm going to shoot him, and unlike what's his face I won't miss.

Me: Don't hurt him, it's his nature.

Lara: You baby him too much. He needs to grow up.

Erik: Erik hears you,

Lara: Good.

Me: Please guys be nice, for the readers sakes, Lets just get on with the story.

**Chapter 4: Getting to know you**

Lara had gotten up early that morning to see Zip still working. "Burned some midnight oil again?"

Zip, who was surrounded by Red Bull cans looked up at her. "Yep, Stayed up all night and I found out your little sister knows how to get from her bed room to the kitchen."

Lara tilted her head. "That's not a big surprise I find my way around ancient ruins all the time, I think Croft manor would be easy enough to navigate."

"I still get lost!" He said.

"That's why I'm the one that travels and you stay at the computer." Lara said smiling.

"Still, something's just not right about her Lara."

"She's my sister strangeness runs in the family."

"Yeah but still Lara," he said.

"Don't worry Zip, I'm hoping to take her out for a ride into town, you know she is a teen and maybe going shopping might get her to open up."

"But Lara you hate shopping." He said.

"We must make sacrifices for those we want to help." She said. She quickly turned to walk to Abby's room. While getting close to the door she could hear music being played. Lara knew the music from the kids that went to the local public school, yet the kids that would lesion to such music were the same ones who had the crazy colored hair, piercing, and chains on their cloths. "Abby?" she said knocking on the door.

The music was turned off and the door opened. Abby looked at her sister. She had woken up only two hours ago and had been reading from one of the books that was on her bookshelf. "Yes," she said in her quiet voice.

Lara smiled. "I was wondering if you want to go into town, there's some really nice places to shop."

Abby stared at her sister. "I don't like shopping." She said.

Lara sighed out of relief and frustration. So her and her sister would have one thing in common at least. "Well what about horse back riding."

Abby just shook her head. "I don't like going outside much."

Lara thought for a moment. "How about fencing,"

"I tried it once but the teacher told me I should never hold a sword in my life unless I wanted to kill everyone in the room."

"what do you mean?"

"I'm bad at anything physical." She said.

Lara stood there almost shocked. Her sister couldn't hold a sword? How could they be related? "What do you like to do for fun?"

Abby stared at Lara for a long moment. " Play chess, read books, be alone." He said.

"Then we shall play chess."

************************************************

It was getting to be around lunchtime and Lara was staring at the chessboard. She had to admit it was nice just to sit down and try to talk to her sister. Abby was a decent player not a master but Abby seemed to be enjoying the challenge. Well as far as Lara could tell. The younger girl hadn't smiled since they started. Lara asked questions about her old school. Abby gave brief and accurate answers. Lara was feeling like she was talking to a stubborn museum manager about a rare object.

Winston came out with sandwiches and vegetables on a plate for each. Abby nibbled at her food the whole time she stared at the game. Lara would have thought her sister was taking the game too seriously but then again Lara couldn't tell what her sister was thinking.

Abby moved her queen. "Lara." She said speaking the first time in the last ten minutes. "What do you do for a living?"

Lara knew the she would ask that. She decided to give the truth, they were family, trust needed to be given out. "I travel threw the world to find things."

"Like?" Abby said as Lara moved one of her pawns.

Abby took the pawn out with her queen. She then looked up at Lara.

Lara sighed. "Ancient objects to be exact."

"so you're an archeologist."

"No I don't have the Patients to stay at a sight all day and record all of the information needed. I'm more of a go in get what I came for and get out."

"Grave robber." Abby said bluntly.

"NO," Lara said. "I have a great respect for those who have died. I just give items to the world that shouldn't be hidden."

Abby didn't blink. "Not everything should be found Lara." She said. "Something's are better off lost and forgotten."

Lara was shocked by the wisdom in her sister. "Why do you say that?"

"I would hate it if someone got a hold of the arc of the covenant."

There was a long silence between the two of them. Lara coughed after taking her move. "So you like history?"

"No, I never found interesting enough."

"Why on earth not?" Lara said as Abby moved again.

"It's not like someone is going to find some magical sword and control the world."

Lara opened her mouth to speak about Excalibur but thought it better not to. Better not shock the young girl. "Some of those stories are true you know."

Abby let her eyes look back at the chessboard. "I've never heard of someone finding anything magical." She said moving her piece.

Lara looked down at the board too. She could see that her sister had left open a large hole in her defines. Lara moved her rook right in front of Abby's king. "Cheek mate."

Abby stared at the board. "Thank you for the game."

Lara stood up. "how about I show you something."

"I'd rather go back to my room, I have school tomorrow don't I?" she said.

"Yes, but it's still early and I want to show you something that you might think is interesting." She said letting Abby get up. Lara took Abby down some hallways till they got to a fake wall. Lara pressed one of the rocks and the wall opened up. "This is where I keep all the things that I find and that I can't give back to the governments."

Abby walked in. She saw many things she had told herself time and time again weren't real. Things like Lancelot's shield, helmet of Beowulf and many more. Abby looked back at her sister who was smirking at a large red stone. "Where did you find all of this?"

"Here and there." Lara said looking at the stone fondly.

"You really are a grave robber."

"I think of myself as a hunter of famous and mythical objects." Lara said looking back at her sister. "Most of these objects were going to rote where ever they were. I saved them and now they are kept safe, I give the ones that are not dangerous to the governments and keep the ones that slightly dangerous here."

"and the ones that could destroy the world." Abby said.

Lara looked at Lancelot's shield, Excalibur was one of those objects, and "I make sure they are never found again." Lara then smirked, "so about someone never finding anything magical?"

Abby went back to look at another object. "Who said these things were magical?" she muttered.

Lara shook her head she walked over to a choker and picked it up. she placed it in Abby's hand. "This choker I found in India gave its wearer the gift to move faster then it's opposite." Then with out warning Lara threw a punch which to Abby looked like Lara was moving three times as slow. Abby quickly ducked and as soon as she had cleared the punch Lara moved back too normal. "see." She said taking the choker back.

"You tried to hit me?" Abby said, Lara had expected yelling or at least a change in her sister's voice, yet Abby had only muttered the line.

"But I knew you would be alright," Lara said. "Once your settled into school I'll be going back to work."

Abby looked at Lara. Her sister had taken time off just to meet a girl that she just recently heard about? "Oh, I'm sorry I caused you problems."

"No! You didn't cause any problems, actually when I got father's letter I was just finishing a job. Sadly the other party got away but I'll keep my eyes out for them next time." She then laughed. "Now that you know this is here, I'll expect you to keep it a family secret. Right?"

Abby looked around the room. Such things were dangerous if the wrong person got a hold of them. "I'll try."

Lara nodded. She hoped letting her sister know about the artifacts that maybe they would form a bond. "Now how about we check on Zip and see what he's making for dinner?"

"Can I just go to my room?"

Lara sighed, she thought she was making progress. "alright, are you going to come to dinner tonight? Or are you going to sleep threw it again?"

Abby shrugged. "Might as well eat with you, you did beat me at chess."

"Good. I think you know the way to your room."

"Your tech/cook told you didn't he."

"Yes, well I did tell him to keep tabs on where you go if you got up in the middle of the night. I would hate to have you run away and me not know about it."

"Where would I run." Abby said starting to leave. "I'm in a different country, no friends, you're my only family. Even if I tried to go back to the states, I have no way of finding someone to take me in. I'm stuck here. No matter how I feel about. There's no possible way I could leave." Abby then looked back at Lara. "Thank you for taking me in, I know you didn't have to." Then she was gone.

Lara stood there feeling as if she had found the Holy Grail. Abby had only said thank you but the look in the young girls eyes were holding a stronger emotion. Gradated. Lara walked up to the kitchens to se Zip at work. He was chopping some kind of vegetable up.

Zip looked up. "What's up?"

"I let her see my collection."

"Which collection is that, your gun collection, your tank top collection… do I have to go on?"

"The architects I let her see where they were."

"Really now, trying to gain her trust?" Zip said throwing something in a pan.

"Try is all I can do. Oh and this time she said she will be here for dinner." Lara said. "Now I'm going to go out to the shooting range, call me when dinner is done."

************************************************************

That night at dinner all four of them sat at the table. Alister and Zip were telling Lara what they had found about the object Zip had decoded. Abby picked at her food while Winston stood guard ready to fill a glass if one seemed to become dry. Lara seemed to have forgotten that Abby was there as she spoke to Alister and Zip. It was as if she had disappeared for Lara's mind. Later that night she would consider herself rude, then she would think about it. Abby had been seated next to her yet in her memory Lara couldn't remember seeing her at all. It was as if she disappeared. She would have to talk to Abby about such things later. The next day Winston was going to take Abby to school and Lara had to see an old 'friend' about that man in Iraq.


	5. School Problems

**A/N:** Hey I'm Back! I've gotten a few reviews and I'm sorry if anyone is angry with Lara having a sister. Don't get prissy with me. It's a fan fiction, it's not like I'm one of the creators and forcing the character into this story line, I'm just borrowing her for now, if you don't like it then don't read it. Also I haven't played many of the games sadly I saw the movie first then I just started to play Ledgens recently and watching underworld on you tube. I'm sorry that some of you don't think the story should fit but hey it's only a story. Now that I got all of that off of my chest I'd like to thank DFC (Shortened your name so I won't get in trouble) for being a devoted reader thanks a bunch!

Lara: Question.

Me: Huh?

Lara: You said that Alex and Terry were going to show up.

Me: Don't worry they will though I do plan on Abby meeting Terry before he goes all money grubbing.

Lara: oh goody, I have to live threw that all over again. I don't end up with him will I.

Me: I think Erik wants to say something.

Erik: (this whole time has been writing some music and at the call of his name looked around) Eris isn't apart of this conversation.

Me: Traitor.

Lara: I'm serious, this isn't going to be a love story is it?

Me: The categories I put this under was family and adventure so not to my knowledge.

Lara: You're the writer you're supposed to know.

Me: Hey I'm writing off of the seat of my pants thank you. Now if you continue this I might just force you to date one of them.

Lara: she wouldn't (looking at Erik) would she?

Erik: Erik isn't apart of this conversation, but thinks we should get on with this…

**Chapter five school problems**

The next day Lara had gotten up to see her sister in the kitchen making her lunch. The school had premade lunches and Lara reminded Abby of the fact.

"I'd rather make my own food. That way I know what's in It." she said putting last night's pork between two slices of thick bread with some kind of cheese and tomatoes.

"Do you want any help?"

"No I'll be fine, Winston said you had a meeting to go to today. When will you be home."?

Lara had to think about that. The person she was going to see when they would meet normally had her stay between two hours or two nights. "It depends on what he can tell me. I'll be back as soon as I can. Maybe we can play another game of chess?"

Abby nodded. "that would be nice. I should get going. Winston is already waiting with the car." She said closing her lunch bag and walked out of the room.

Lara waited for her to leave to go to the garage. She got up to her favorite bike and pulled out her helmet and gloves. Gunning the engine she sped out of the garage and toward London.

She got to a small building where she parked her bike. She walked up to the door and pulled out a key. She had made a copy of one of the keys to her 'friends' house. She unlocked the door and walked up to his apartment. She opened that door too. She smiled when she saw that the person she had come to see was still asleep. Lara walked into his bedroom.

The man she had come to see had was asleep on his stomach, but his blond hair was messed up from his sleep and she knew that his cool blue eyes were hidden behind his now closed lids. The man didn't have a shirt on and Lara doubted if he was even wearing pants. He was handsome she gave him that much, but he was too much of a money grabbing idiot. Lara turned to go to his galley kitchen and got a glass of ice cold water and walked back into the mans bed room. "Alex, get up." she said.

The man grumbled something about his mom and no school or something to that affect.

"Alright I tried." She said dumping the contents of the glass onto the sleeping man.

Alex shot up in bed, he was confused at where he was. "Who- the." He stopped when he saw who had awoken him. "God Lara, don't you know how to knock?"

"If I did that I would still be outside the building waiting for you to get up." she said. "and that would be a waist of my time."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine, are you going to let me get dressed or are we going to talk on my bed, I don't mind the second choice mind you but I would think its unfair that I'm almost naked and your fully dressed."

"Get dressed Alex." She said going to his living room. She had known Alex for six years now. They had met in Peru. He was working with an old friend of her fathers. The two of them hit it off immediately, until she learned that Alex loved money more then her. She from then on kept their relationship professional. She sat in one of the chairs. Alex came out in dark jeans and an opened button up shirt.

"so what do I owe this visit to?" he asked.

"Do you know a man that goes by the name of David."

"Lara David is a common name like John."

"He has a scar that runs across his face. One blue eye and the other is brown." Lara said sternly.

Alex walked over to his bookshelf. "His name is David All. He's American, works for a group called the Cambona. They help fund dictators to they can get into power. Not a very good group to be messed up with."

"Ever had the pleasure?" Lara said darkly.

"I'm not that stupid to join them. They mess around with stuff that I wouldn't touch, really dark stuff Lara."

Lara nodded. She had dealt with some evil objects in her life as a Tomb Raider, and met people who were mixed up with it all. "I understand, I met David while I was in Iraq, I found Sinbad's treasure,"

Alex's eyes flashed with excitement at the word treasure. "really? How big was it, could you tell how much money it would be wroth?"

"Alex, I hardly had the time to think about it at the time, David had a gun pointed at me, I lost the treasure anyway."

"Dame, that's a shame, he's probably going to use the treasure to fund his military support." He walked over to his kitchen and started a pot of coffee. "So Lara, what do you think your going to do about it?"

"I'm going to make sure next time one of us walks out alive and the other makes the tomb their home." She said.

"Wow, haven't seen you speak like that for a while. He must have really insulted you." He said. "want some coffee?"

"No I should be going, my sister will be home from school at three."

Alex was pouring himself a cup of coffee and looked up at Lara. "What did you just say."

"I found out that I have a sister. She's nine years younger then me and," she stopped. "She acts as if she had lost her soul. I've tried everything I could think of to have her and me bond. Sisters are supposed to be like best friends right?"

"No," Alex said. "My sisters hated each other till they were both in their late twenties. And what do you mean she has no soul."

"She never smiles, she has no expression at all, I know she just lost her mother only a few days ago, but she doesn't even cry." Lara looked at Alex. "What would you do?"

Alex thought for a long moment. "I would take her on a mission, a simple on but maybe you'll be able to get a connection that way. I know you and I made a great connection on the job." She said smiling at her almost too fondly for Lara's liking.

"You weren't that good Alex." She said. "You really think a mission might do the trick?"

"You can try it." he said. "So other then the no soul bit what's she like."

Lara got up and walked over to his window. "Last night at dinner she seemed to disappear. I can't remember her even being there. But she was Winston told me she came but as soon as I started to talk to Zip and Alister she was gone."

"that's not that weird Lara, I knew a kid who did the same thing, the only reason it looks like she disappeared is well she wasn't important enough to worry about, so your mind doesn't pick her up because you were more concentrated on everyone else." He said.

"That makes me feel like a terrible sister."

"Don't feel that way, you've been an only child all of your life, and now you find out you're the big sister of a girl who just lost her mother. Don't worry too much about her. She's new to the country."

"Alex your American."

Alex gave a look that seemed to say. 'you didn't notice by the accent?' "So?"

"Well she's American too, maybe the both of you would have something in comment."

"I don't know Lara. Me and teens don't really get along. I mean little kids okay I can handle but once they started getting hormonal I bail ship." He said.

"Please Alex, it would be a big favor for me."

"What do I get back?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I hang out with your sis I want to go on a date with you."

Lara groaned. "Alex I already told you our relationship is that of friends, coworkers on a good day."

"then I an't helpen you out." He said.

"Dame it Alex, you are a jerk, Alister is right about you." She said starting to walk to the door.

"Oh come on Lara. How about this when you go on your mission with her I'll tag along alright?" he said.

"Fine, but it's not a date." She said.

"right," he said. "Now about that so called mission, what are you going to have your sister do?"

"At the moment, I'm thinking. Why?"

"Well I was called yesterday by a man who is looking for a family burial chamber in Rome. Nothing too important but for a first mission for a newbie it should be a challenge enough."

"When do you start?"

"When can your sister get off from school?"

"I can talk to her headmaster and ask if she can have some time off. They know that I'm trying to get her to feel better about her surroundings. Now about your client, would he mind if two other people were added into the equation?"

"Na, I'll just say your helpen me out and that your sister is an expert on midlevel masonry." He said. "maybe in two weeks that way she can get used to that museum you live in and you can slowly introduce me to her."

Lara nodded, then her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up to see the school was calling. "It's her school."

"Answer it," Alex said.

Lara opened her cell. "Hello Lara Croft speaking."

"Lady Croft this is Tomas Fletcher. I'm the Headmaster of your sisters school."

"Is something wrong sir?"

"We are finding that your sister isn't a social creature, is there any problems at home?"

"Her mother just died, and she just moved here recently, it might be shock of everything being so new. At home she dosen't smile, or cry, she doesn't even get mad if I say something offending."

"Could you come to the school I would like to show you more things in privet." He said.

"I'll be right there." She turned off the phone and looked at Alex, "School Problems."

He nodded. "Want me to give you a lift?"

"No I'll go myself. Better if we Crofts stick together on this one." She said walking over to the door. "See you later Alex you know my number." Then she was out of the door.

Hillcrest School was a distinguished school that had long held traditions that the privileged were allowed to partake in. Lara had gotten to the school to have to headmaster met her outside. She turned off her bike and pulled off her helmet. The headmaster was as old as Winston. The man had short white hair and a stern face. "Lady Croft." He said.

"Mr. Fletcher, you said there was more you needed me to know."

"Yes, come this way." He said. She followed him inside the school. The school felt like one of the many tombs Lara had visited. Nothing about it seemed warm and comforting. "Here at Hillcrest we have a pledge to our students that they would only be aloud to be around their own kind, other students with great intelligence, grace, and gentleness. All of these things it seems your sister is lacking."

"I beg your pardon?" Lara said almost stopping in the middle of the hall.

"You sister's American education is lacking in fine etiquette. She doesn't fit here at all Lady Croft, and I fear to say it but she might not ever fit in with the upper class."

"Where's my sister now?"

"Lunch I would assume, why?"

"I'd like to hear all of this from her. I know my sister is quiet and that she didn't know about her roots until only a few days ago. School is supposing to teacher her all she needs so she can live in society."

"I'm sorry Lady Croft. She's not pure enough to be here."

Lara balled her fit up and punched the man in the face. "She's my sister you ass. I might not know her well but family is first in my book." She then turned and walked down the hallway. "Also sir, I'm pulling my sister from your school it seems this enviorment isn't suitable for a growing girl like her." Lara said as she walked in the direction that some kids with lunch trays were coming from.

The Cafeteria was slightly crowded but she could spot Abby alone in the corner of the large room eating her lunch. "Abby!" Lara said walking over to her sister.

Abby looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm pulling you out, this school isn't meant for people like us."

"Us." Abby said. She knew what that meant, all day she had been given dirty looks like she didn't belong. Kids would say she was a mixed bred, and the teachers ignored her. She looked at Lara's fist that was red. "You hit someone. The headmaster?"

"Yes, he was quite rubbed and needed to be put into his place. We Crofts aren't to be made fun of."

"I'm not a Croft Lara." Abby said.

"You're my sister that makes you a Croft." Lara the looked around the room. "We better get going."

Abby started to pick up her stuff. "then where am I to go to school?"

"We'll find something. Boarding school is from now on out of the question." Lara said walking her out of the school. She stopped looking at the bike. "Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?"

"no."

"Then there is no time like the present. Get on." Lara said handing Abby her helmet. Abby got it on and sat on the back grabbing onto Lara as the bike started to move.

Lara smirked it was obvious her sister wasn't used to such things. "Just hold on I won't let you fall off alright?"

Abby didn't speak she only grabbed onto Lara tighter and the pealed out of the school grounds…


	6. First smile

**A/N**: Okay I'm back, I have bad news and good news. Good news is I did great at my audition. Bad news, people feel that Abby is a Mary Sue, I can't see why that is, she's nothing like me, I did my best not to make her perfect, who would thinks she's perfect. She doesn't know how to fire a gun (That's for later chapters), guys aren't into her, and to top it of she an't no social butterfly. Her finding her way around Croft Manor isn't abnormal. Some people out there are good at finding their way around places. And about disappearing at the dinner table, Lara wasn't paying attention.

Erik: Done?

Me: I have no clue.

Lara: You also placed Abby under that Mary Sue test before you started to flesh out the story. You had a negative on it.

Me: Exactly, if anyone is perfect here its Lara.

Lara: Me?

Erik: (nods)

Lara: When did the Frenchmen take the writers side! Oh Bugger!

**Chapter six: First smile**

They had gotten home with Abby's face whiter then a sheet. Abby told herself she would never get on the back of a bike again. Her sister drove like a lunatic! Abby was shaking standing in front of the house.

Lara hadn't noticed that her driving might frighten someone looked over at Abby who didn't show her fright but was shaking. "Next time you'll get used to the rumbling," she said.

"I'm going to the library," she muttered.

Lara scratched the back of her head. She just couldn't get her. The girl had a shell as think as a rhinos' hide. Lara walked into the main hall to see the picture of her parents. Her mother had 'died' when she was around nine years old, she had hated her father for it at first, left home for a long while because of it. But when he died she slowly grew to regret that the last words she had said to him were not the kindest things she could have said. That was why she had taken Abby in, she wanted to have forgiveness for her being so angry with her father.

On her way in Winston who was struggling to dust the mantel looked over at her. "Is something wrong Lady Croft, I saw your sister walk in, did school get let out early?"

"No, I got a little angry and punched a rather rude man and took my sister out of the school. Now I need to go see Alister about something."

Winston looked at Lara in a parental way. "Lady Croft please tell me the rude man wasn't one of her teachers?"

"Don't be silly Winston, it was the Headmaster."

"Oh Lady Croft."

"He had it coming. Now I need to talk to Alister."

"Why?"

"He has his doctorial in history, and a few other subjects I was going to ask him if he could home school Abby instead. It seems upper society won't let her in unless she was full blooded. Which means the affects of two cousins marrying." Lara spat walking to the tech room where Alister and Zip were working.

"Zip keep your mess on your side. I'm trying to work." Alister said.

"Well sorry Mr. Neat freak, but this is my work place go back to the library." Zip shot back.

"I can't your didn't send me the files so I have to get them form your computer."

"Bull shit."

"Boys." Lara said.

The two of them looked up. "Hey Lara." Zip said.

"Alister why aren't you in the library?"

"Zip didn't send me the images of that item you found while you were in Russia. So I'm down here trying to figure it out." He said. "Is something the matter?"

"I took Abby out of her school. I need to ask if you could home school her instead."

Alister winced. "Teaching isn't my specialty Lara. Why can't you call in a teacher from somewhere else."

"I could but I wanted to see if you wanted first dibs on it. I would double what you get and you get to mold my sisters mind."

"Hey do I get seconds?" Zip said.

"No,"

Alister watched Lara for a long time. "She's a hard one to be around you know that."

"That's why I'm paying you extra."

"she's also in high school exams for the country will be coming up."

"Hence is why you'll be given more money. What do you say?"

Alister thought, "I'll do it, but if she becomes to much to handle I'll request another teacher."

"Or me!" Zip said. "I'd love to be paid double."

"But you are paid double, you're my tech man and cook. I don't think you need another responsibility, and what would you teacher her? How to gut a fish while hacking into MI6?"

"I could! When do you want me to start."

"No Zip. Anyway I thought she gave you the creeps?" Lara said.

"She does," Zip muttered then he decided to change subjects. "Oh yeah how did you meeting with Alex go?"

"Alright, I found out that the man in Iraq is working for some group called the Cambona. From what Alex told me, they aren't good. If you can zip try to scan the Internet and see if they have any websites."

Zip gave her a mock solute. "Right on it!" he said. "Did Alex know any of them."

"no he's not that stupid. But he says they're dangerous and look for dark stuff." She said with a huff. She had seen that 'dark stuff' that Alex spoke about. She had been a suspect for a murder of a dear friend of hers when she was in Paris, which adventure lead her threw some of the most horrific places she would ever know. Her only regret is the guy she teamed up with disappeared afterward only leaving his weapon that Zip referred to as 'the flying disk from Hell'. She assumed him dead to her knowledge. He hadn't contacted her, the only chance of him being alive was his disk would glow from time to time and twitch, but never too much. It was liked the blade was looking for the man. Lara at first didn't care if he had died or not, but the years had soften her and she always had an open ear just in case. "I'll have to check up on this group won't I?"

"Looks like it." Alister said. "After I'm done with this item…"

"no Alister, I would like you to look up the name Cambona historically just in case. Also, start thinking of what you're going to teach Abby. The plate I found can be put on the side for now."

"Evil organizations before rare artifacts?" Zip said. "Have you lost your touch."

"That Evil organization you're talking about took my treasure and killed Mr. Godwin."

"Oh then okay, she's right evil organization it is!"

At that moment Winston walked in. "Lady Croft, Alex West is on the phone, do you want me to tell him the usual?"

"No." she said, the usual refer to Winston telling Alex that Lara with a guy at the moment and that if he wished to be that guy then he shouldn't of betrayed her back in Southern Africa. "I'll talk to him."

Alister and Zip looked up. they looked at her with an expression that said. "Your mad!"

"Sash," she said before she put the phone to her ear. "Alex West, didn't I just come from you apartment?"

"Yeah Lara you did, I have some news for ya. That guy David, he came by asking about you. We got into a little fight, but don't worry nothing permanent, like you care any more. The reason why I'm callen is he thinks you might know where the Ring of Mudarra is. Ever heard of it?"

Lara thought for a long second. She had heard the name before, the Ring of Mudarra was a ring that was split in two so a man could find his future son. When it was put back together it healed the blindness in the fathers eye, and it was said that he who wore it would heal from anything. Something like that would go under Lara's dangerous list. "Thank you Alex."

"No problem, you still owe me that mission."

"Oh about that Abby's being home schooled."

"You punched one of the teachers didn't you."

"Why does everyone think I go around hitting people. No I didn't hit her teacher, it was the headmaster."

"Lara…" Alex said exasperated. "I think you are the most violent woman I know."

"Good," Lara said then turned off the phone. "The Combona are after the Rig of Mudarra."

"that's a myth Lara."

"So was Excalibur." She said. "Thank you Winston." She handed the phone back to the old butler who nodded and left the room. "Now then, lets get to work shall we?"

**************************************************

Abby had changed out of her cloths, was in the library looking threw a vast array of books. She liked reading, books were like little doors that a person could slip into and not have to come out until they had to. With her mother always being sick books had become her play friends and her adventures. She sat under the desk in the library with a glow stick for light. Normally Alister was in the room but that day to Abby's delight she found that she was alone.

She had just started on Jane Eyre when she heard the door open. She couldn't see who it was but she could hear the person coughing and wheezing. Abby closed her book and closed her eyes so she could concentrate on the person in the room. The person walked over to the desk and took a few books off and put them away. That narrowed the person down to Alister or Winston. That was when the chair in front of her was pulled out and Winston appeared.

"Miss Abby, what are you doing down here."

Abby looked up at the old man. "reading." She said, it was true that's what she was doing, there was no need to be long wind about such things.

"Well I can see that, but why here, there are plenty less dark and less constrictive spaces?" he said.

"I like being in a small place, that way I know where I am. And I know if someone is coming." She said.

"Very well then, do you require anything? A Torch? Oh sorry Flashlight. Water or a snack before dinner"" He said.

Abby looked up at the old man. "I'm fine, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course Miss."

"Are you feeling alright?" she said. "You were coughing when you came in."

"oh that," Winston said. "It's nothing just my old bones and lungs aren't as young as they used to be. Don't worry, and don't tell Lady Croft."

"I won't." Abby said.

Winston smiled. "You know, your father would run off an hide too. Not underneath desks but he did like to hide and be alone as a younger man."

Abby nodded. She wished she had the chance to know about her father, But she wouldn't tell Winston that, not at the moment at least. "Do you have any family Winston?"

"Oh yes, I have a nephew that lives in York. He's actually caring on the family business."

"Of being a butler?"

"Yes, exactly. Most boys his age want to be something else, but not my Hillary, he's been a dedicated individual for many years. Knows Kendo too, can you imagine a sword welling butler."

Abby left corner of her mouth twitched into a smile. The first real sign of something inside of the young girl. "it would be funny." She said.

Winston smiled back at her. "Well you might never know he might be coming here to visit me. Other then you, Zip, Alister, and Lady Croft I'm terribly alone."

"It would be nice to see someone new around here, even if it is for a visit." Abby said.

"If I may be bold miss." He said, so far he was working wonders on the girl, got her to almost smile, her asking him questions, yes Lady Croft would be very pleased by his progress. "What book are you reading?"

"Jan Eyre." She said.

"Ah, I am no bird, and no net ensnares me. I am a free human being with an independent will." He said quoting the book. "A very good book for a young lady to read. How do you like it."

"Its alright, I keep wondering who set the fire in Mr. Rochester's bed, I don't think it was an accident."

"You shall see." Winston said. "Now, I'll let you get back to the book, another book you might want to read is Sense and sensibility by Jane Austen. We have that book in the library also."

Abby nodded and with out another word he left. Abby noted that that was one of the longest conversations she had had with any one in the manor besides Lara. Winston had been kind to her, allowed her the comfort of being alone, also had let her run off when there were to many people about.

She went back to her reading and heard the door open again. This time she could hear Alister talking to himself. She didn't understand what he was saying but she knew it was he. The chair moved from in front of her and two feet were put in its place. "Alister." She said.

Alister who hadn't seen anyone when he came in jumped. Maybe Croft manor was hunted, Zip was right! "Whom am I talking to?" he said.

"It's Abby."

"Abby?" it took him a minute then he looked under the desk. "Abby, I thought you were a ghost, what are you doing down here?"

Abby felt as thought she had just had this conversation. "Reading."

"oh well then, um I'll only be here for a moment, and Zip said dinner's going to be a little late tonight, your sister has us running around like chickens with no heads."

Abby nodded. "oh, what's so important?"

"Well this group stole something from her and she wants to them learn not to take from her. She's got a temper on her sometimes." Alister say. "But when she is angry, well you better not be in the same room."

"she's violent?"

"Well yes, you heard what she did to your headmaster."

"Punched him in the face."

"Well he got off easy. I bet if she had her guns on her there wouldn't be much left of him."

"Insanity dose run in the family." Abby said with a sigh.

"Oh your sister isn't that bad, you have to learn what buttons can be press and what can't. In time you and her will get along more and more."

He then got up. "Now I'll see you at dinner." He said.

*********************************************

That night after dinner Abby found her way to a balcony that opened up to the side of the house. The moon was out and the night was warm enough for her to be outside. No one would know she was outside, and she doubted if Lara would come looking for her later that night. Abby pulled out Jane Eyre and curled up in a dark corner, the moon was bright enough that she could read just fine. She must have been in that spot for an hour when she heard voices. Abby closed her book quietly and closed her eyes to hear well.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" says a man's voice.

"Yeah, the boss got the address from Croft's boyfriend, it's the right one." Said another man's voice.

"Lets hope it is, Amanda's going to be pissed if David is wrong again."

"Yeah she's one rough bitch about those things."

Abby couldn't move, if she did the sound of the door opening and closing would give her away. What was she to do? She scooted closer to the edge to see two men with guns in unmarked black uniforms.

"So why are we a this rich girls place?"

"She's good a finding crap. That's all I know."

"God I hate this job,"

"Me too, but hey we get paid good money for it."

As the two continued their conversations Abby saw a few rocks lying on the balcony. They rocks were from the stonework that needed to be replaced. She picked one up and looked back down at the two men, neither of them were looking in her direction. She aimed at them and threw the rock, yet her lack of understanding that they might be farther then they looked had the rock fall next to one of the men. They both saw the rock and looked up.

"Someone's up there!" One shouted. "Call the boss, tell him that someone might know we're here, I'll go get the girl."

Abby got up and ran to the door but just as she got the door opened a hand grabbed her and spun her around. In front of her was one of the men.

"Now girly what are you doing outside at this time of night?"

Abby just stared at the man. She didn't have to speak the less they knew about her the better.

"Come on girl, what are you deft?" said the man-getting close to her face.

Abby kept her face blank, she reached into her soul and found calm that she unleashed onto her self. She wasn't going to have the man feel all self righteous at her being scared. She was scared. She didn't want to die.

"are you one of Croft's helpers? Can't see what kind of help you could be." He said teeing her arms behind her back. "now be a good little girl and don't make a sound or I might have to shoot your pretty little head. And I wouldn't like to see that mess."

Abby closer her eyes. Emotions she had buried long ago were trying to come up. Fear and sadness, she had washed those feelings away long ago, or so she thought.

The man touched his earphone. "Yeah I got her. What do you want me to do with her?" he paused for the answer. "Right sir, I'll be happy to." He looked at Abby. "Well girl they're starting the invasion, you're to be brought to the boss." He said pulling her out of the balcony. "Now maybe you'll speak for him huh?"

Abby was shaking years of telling herself that feelings did her no good, that once you let feelings happen you let people in, and letting people in could be deadly if they died. She had that as her motto. The man pushed her to the front of the house where more then seven SUV's were parked. One of the doors opened and the man pushed her in. "Here she is boss."

On the other side of the car was a large man one that had a scar running threw his face and had one brown and one blue eye. "So you were trying to stop my men now were you?"

Abby kept her mouth shut.

"Do you speak? Or are you stupid?" the man said.

Abby knew this man was the leader she might as well get answers from him if she could. "I speak to those I want to have around." She said.

"Oh really, you name girly?"

"why should I tell you, your invading my home."

"you home? You life here?"

"My sister and I do."

"Oh my god your Croft's sister? No way, I thought she was an only kid, well this is a pleasure miss croft.

"Gate, My name is Gates, Lara and I are half sisters." She said. "why are you attacking my home?"

"You sister might have something that I want, I know for a fact that she's good at finding things, things that a friend of mine needs."

Abby stared at him for a long time, she had nothing to say. Though she thought of the ways her sister would get out of the situation, none would work for her. All she could do was sit there waiting for someone to save her.

**A/N:** Well I think I'll end it there.

Lara: What, what about me? Where am I in all of this

Erik: I think she's going to put that in the next chapter.


	7. Invasion at Croft Manor

**A/N:** You missed me you really missed me. Sorry about the long delay. I blame the muses they haven't been very helpful. Also I've had work, yep I work. Now I know some of you are wondering how old Lara is in this, She's 24. That makes Abby 15. Sorry about that. Speaking of Lara where is she?

(room is empty except for Erik was has been on the PS2 all day long)

Erik: Why won't she die!

Me: Erik.

Erik: Die!

Me: Erik are you hearing me?

Erik: Let me find a save point.

Me: ( got to TV and unplugs the PS2) there can you hear me now?

Erik: (looks shocked at the author) How dare you turn off Erik's game! A disaster…

Me: Yeah yeah I know beyond my imagination will occur. Where's Lara?

Erik: (tries to look innocent.) Well you see the English woman and I have a bet.

Me: What kind of bet Erik?

Erik: If she can survive my torture chamber, I have to say she is the queen of the world.

Me: YOU PUT HER IN TO THE MIRROR ROOM!

Erik: (looks at reader) she's going to be yelling at Erik for the rest of the time, go ahead and read the rest of the story

**Chapter 7: Invasion at Croft Manor**

At the time Abby had found that the house was going to be attacked Lara was pulling her hair back after taking a shower. She walked out of the bathroom to see all the lights were off. She hadn't turned them off before going to the bathroom, she quickly grabbed one of her pistols out of her dresser and pointed it into the darkness. Zip hadn't pulled the alarm, if someone was inside the house the place would be buzzing and beeping like mad. Lara took a step forward then seeing a shift in the light she shot. Reaching for the light switch she saw that the 'intruder' was actually one of her lamps. "Have to get that replaced now won't I." she said. She then heard moving outside her door. Lara pulled her pistols next to her and started to walk to the door.

A very large very ugly man kicked the door open. Lara knew in an instant that she was right someone was in the house. She started to shoot the large man who was holding a large modified Tommy gun. He started to unleash a wave of bullets that Lara barley escaped by ducking behind one of her sofas. "Oh come on girly." Said the man. "Come out and play it's not nice to hide."

"It's not nice to barge into someone's house either." She said reloading her guns. She then stood up and shot the man in the chest. He slumped over dead. Lara checked outside to see that all was clear. She creped threw the halls as silently as she could. She knew the manor like the back of her hand, and she hoped that the knowledge of her home would be enough to get rid of the intruders. She had no doubt in her mind that there would be more. There were always more.

She got to the main hall to see everything was torn and thrown around the room. 'Well the furniture was getting old.' She thought. She could hear men moving around down stairs.

"Sir," said one.

"Yeah." Lara knew the voice, it was David. She hid behind the pillar lessoning in.

"Sir, the butler and her two helpers are in the cellars. We have what we came for lets go before the 'Lady' gets here."

Lara heard them leave. She kept her guns out just incase as she walked down the stairs. She did some inventory on the way to the cellars. They had come to take something, but the question was what? She didn't see anything that was of importance missing. She got to the cellar door and opened it. Inside Winston, Alister, and Zip were looking for a way out. "Could any of you gentle men tell my why there was an invasion on the house and what did they want?" She asked.

Alister looked up. "They didn't say,"

"Yeah man they just threw us down here and locked the door." Zip said. "Who were they?"

"David's men, he was here too I think." Lara said. That's when she remembered something. "Where's Abby?"

The three men looked at each other. Winston was the first to speak. "She went to her room after supper, maybe she is still there."

"Yeah the girl loves to hide." Zip added.

Lara nodded. "I'll go check her room if you three look around and see what they came for." She then turned from them and ran up the stairs and down the hallways till she got to her sisters door. "Abby are you still up."

No one replied. Lara waited for a while out there not sure if she should walk in. "Abby I'm coming in." she put the hand on the door and walked in. The room was dark, Abby's bed was still made. "She never came to bed." She muttered. She left the room and went down to the main room were everyone, except Abby was there looking at a DVD player. "She's not in her room."

"We know." Alister said. "They left you a video." He said turning the screen to her and pushed play.

One the screen was David's twisted face smiling. He started to speak. "Well Lara, I'll tell you this, you got one nice place. Sorry about my men getting a little too happy and destroying some of your stuff. But you know boys will be boys. Now on to business I would say wouldn't you. I want you to find the Ring of Mudarra. No doubt your boyfriend Alex West told you about it."

'he's not my boyfriend' Lara thought.

"I need you to find it for me, you might be thinking, why should I? Well here's the reason." The camera changed to show Abby looking out of the window as if trying to avoid the camera. "You sister here heard we were coming and tried awfully mind you, to knock out my men, luckily for us she missed and we captured her immediately and they brought her to me. She's a quiet little thing an't she?" he turned the camera back to him. "Get me the ring and I'll give you your little sis back, okay?" then the screen went black.

Lara sat there staring at the screen. Abby was with them? When did she go outside? She looked at the three men. They all looked speechless. "Well? Who here is going to tell me how she got outside this late?"

"We aren't her keepers Lara." Alister said. "She's a teen age girl what trouble could she normally get into around here."

"Hey dude, don't say that, I got into a crap load of trouble as a teen." Zip said.

"What do you think you should do Lady Croft?" Winston said.

Lara looked at the DVD player then back at the boys. "Simple, I'm going to give Alex a little call then we are going to find the Ring."

"You want to call Alex?" Zip said.

"He has some explaining to do. He must of told David where I lived." She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number that to her annoyance was still memorized. She put the phone to her ear and waited.

"God dam it Lara, It's twelve o'clock, what do you want?" Alex said. He must have caller ID.

"You're in deep shit West."

"What did I supposedly do this time?" He said taking the defiance.

"You told David where I was didn't you."

"Lara it's not like your Burse Wayne or anything, Your Lady Lara Croft, all that a person needs to do it look you up on the Royal yellow pages and there you would be. May be you should get a bat cave."

"Shut it West, he took my sister."

The phone line was silent for a long time, Lara thought he might of hung up, coward, but just as she started to hang up herself he spoke. "Do you have any clue where he has her?"

"No,"

"What does he want?"

"Well let's see maybe that ring he's looking for." Lara said not in a mood to be talking at that moment.

"Oh, there is that. Don't worry about your sister, she'll be safe."

"And how do you know that Alex."

"Lara I just know, okay, do you want me to come over."

"No," she snapped. "I can do this on my own, but I swear Alex if you are in their little group I'll come after you faster then you can the word Dead Meat."

"Okay Lara, I'm sorry about eve-" He was cut off by Lara turning the phone off. she didn't want to hear it from him. He had his chance long ago to be forgiven.

The three men stared at her. "What are you looking at?" she snapped, "Let's find this ring and get on with our lives."

**A/N:** Sorry it was short, I hope Lara gets out of Erik's traps so I can keep going. Well see you later! ^,^


	8. Heidelberg and the Scott

**A/N:** Hey there, well Lara is still stuck in Erik's torture chamber but I had a brief meeting with another muse for this one so that's why the next chapter came up so quickly. He's really nice and while Lara is away I asked him over.

Erik: What?

Me: Yep, Hey do you want to come in?

(Door of bedroom opens and Terry walks in)

Terry: Who the hell is that? Or maybe I should say what is it? (He points at Erik)

Erik: What did you say?!

Me: Boys be nice, your played by the same actor cool it, find some common ground.

Erik: We have no conmen ground.

Terry: The masked man is right.

Erik: I'm Erik! ( he flops down at his organ.) honestly because of Andrew L. Webber everyone thinks I was born with out a name. If I weren't a figment of the writer's imagination he would be dead for making me look like a soft ninny.

Terry: I want to kill who ever tried to kill me off.

Erik: (Eyeing Terry) we both want vengeance, we should team up.

Terry: All right.

Me: What? Oh god this isn't going to turn out good, I better let you read the rest of the story while I try to talk them out of killing people.

**Chapter Eight Heidelberg and the Scott**

Lara was in Heidelberg Germany. Alister found that the ring was given to the royal family there. She could only assume it was in one of the graves with one of the many dead there. The castle had tour groups going in and out all day long. Not good if she could help it. She hated that such a wonderful place was now an attraction people come to see. Lara was to meet an old friend who had all of the keys to the castle.

Her friends name was DR. Klidzen, he was a professor at Heidelberg University, which was less then three miles from the castle. Dr. Klidzen was a younger woman with thick black hair and dark eyes. She had gotten her doctorial earlier then any one in her class. She was shorter then Lara by almost a foot and was rather plump too. She was waiting for Lara at the main gate.

"Miss Croft!" The woman said.

Lara smiled. "Diana," she said using the doctor's first name. "Is everything prepared?"

"Of course it is. All you need to do is get down there and tell me what you find, to think that one of King Richards basterd sons might be berried here."

Lara had told that lie to get the permission to dig in the graves. She didn't like to be dishonest yet if she was to get what she needed she was prepared to do more then lie.

Diana led her down the castle halls and to the tunnels. "I don't believe you've been here before Lara."

Her friend was right. "I've had the tour of the upper castle, but I didn't think they allowed people down here."

"Normally not. But you are a different case." She said as they came to a door. "Alright on the other side is you work sight. If you need anything I'll be up stairs giving tours."

Lara nodded and walked in. Inside was nothing more then your classic old catacombs. Different markers told where people were buried. Lara got to work pulling out her laptop and connected to the Internet. Zip and Alister face appeared on the screen. "Alright boys what do you have for me?" she asked

Alister whose nose was in a book looked up. "The family registry said that the last surviving member of the family that owned the ring was Lord Claget the fifth."

"Right," Lara muttered looking from grave marker to grave marker.

"What if he wasn't buried here?" Zip said.

"Oh he had to have been." Alister said.

Lara passed by the last marker. "This must be it then."

"See," Alister said jeering at Zip.

Lara pulled out a small chiseled and hammer and started to dislodge the stone. It took a good hour just to make sure she didn't destroy too much of the grave. She might have been a tomb rider by she did have her respect for the dead. She wasn't a grave robber as Abby had said. Thinking of her sister was hard at that time. Right now her little sister should have been starting her tutoring lesions with Alister.

She opened the stone coffin to see the skeleton of a man in what would have been rich clothing. On his right hand was a thin gold ring. Lara pulled the ring off and noticed to her dismay that it was only part of a ring. "Zip, Alister, we have problems."

"What's wrong?" Alister said.

"It would seem Lord Claget had only half of the ring." She said.

"Oh man," Zip said. "Well Alister you're the brains where's the other piece?"

Lara looked around the room thinking that it might hold answers for her. Her back was to the door, as she heard it open. "Diana I didn't think you were coming back." she turned to see five men all-smiling at her.

"Zip Alister, I'll let you get to work, I need to do some cleaning up."

"Lara who's th-" Alistair's voice died as Lara shut her laptop with her foot. She pulled out her pistols and pointed at the men.

"Who are you?"

"David sent us. You have the ring."

"Half, only half of it is here." She said. Moving her guns aiming at each of them. "Where is he?"

"He's with the mistress."

"Who?" Lara said,

"She said you wouldn't understand," Said one of the men. "But she did say your sister has been a good girl and that as long as you give us what you want she won't be harmed."

"Well I can't give you what you want when I don't have all of It." she said. "If I could then wouldn't you think you wouldn't have to be having this conversation with me?"

The men looked at each other. Then one, who Lara assumed to be the leader stepped forward. "David will take the piece you have and you can go on you merry way and get the other, is that clear?"

Lara never let go of an object that wasn't put together, hadn't everyone who knew her know that? These men obviously didn't know, and she would have to tell them. "I think not, I'll give it to him after it's put back together."

"We don't like that offer missy." He said.

"And I don't like to be pushed around." She said.

"Boys have at her." As he said that the four men pulled out their guns and started to shoot. Lara dodged most of the bullets on of the scraped her left arm. She hid behinds a pillar checking her guns to make sure they were full. She could hear the men move about. The ring was inside of her shorts pocket and it wasn't going anywhere. Lara closed her eyes to calm herself down. She had to defeat all of these men and get out. She opened her eyes her heart was still pounding away like a frightened rabbit, you never get used to killing, no matter what they say.

"I give you one chance to leave." She said. None of them moved. They had signed their death certificates. She jumped out of her hiding place and started to shoot. The men dodged and shot back. Lara knew they had so many bullets between them, she only had to wait until they ran out then she could hit them with out worry.

The men kept shooting at her until the door opened again and another man entered. He was obviously not one of David's men. He was wearing jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and leather jacket. He had short almost military style of hair, maybe a solder of some kind. But that thing that Lara couldn't look away from was his eye, they were steel grey. He had a five o'clock shadow and was looking around the room. Obviously he was a tourist that lost his way. Or that's what Lara thought until he pulled out his own gun and shot one of them men dead on the spot. who ever he was he was on her side at that moment, so she didn't see him as a threat. The two of them continued until all of the men were dead or knocked out.

Lara was gasping for breath. She looked over at the man who was bent over catching his breath too. He was handsome, in a rugged way. "Dank" she said in German.

"What did ja say?" the man said in English, well English with a thick Scottish accent.

"Great a Scott save the day." She said getting up.

"You're an English woman." He said looking at her up and down. "Wouldn't of thought by they way you were fighting off those men, what are you doing down here?"

"None of your business." She said. She picked up her Laptop and sighed some how in the commotion it had been stepped on, "Great, now I have to get a new computer too. This day couldn't be getting better."

The Scott stared at her and started to pull out the men's wallets. "We need to get these to the authorities,"

"I'll call the police when I go." Lara said. "why would you care?"

"Well I don't know about you miss but I don't want to be put down for murder, my Major would kill me himself if I did something this bad." The man said.

"Your in the army." Lara said amused. No wonder he had a gun on him.

"Captain Terry Sheridan of her majesties forces." He said giving her a solute. "and you are miss?"

"Lady Lara Croft."

Terry eyed her again. "Lady? What Lady wields a pair of guns like that?"

"It's a living." She said. Starting to leave. "Do you have a cell phone."

He nodded. "What going to give me your number?" he said smiling.

Lara looked at him. He had one hell of a cocky smile, she'd give him that much, and he did help her defeat those men. He handed his phone to her and dialed her house. She put the phone to her ear.

"This is the Croft residence," Winston's voice said.

"It's me Lara, I'm out of the situation I was in, can you call the German police and tell them there were five terrorists in Heidelberg castle and that I disposed all ready of them, well me and a Caption from her Royal Majesties forces."

"I will lady Croft, how are you feeling?"

"Dandy, I think I'll take a shower and get a nice long nap and head back to England, had Alister figured anything about the other half of the ring?"

"Not yet, do you want me to send you the plane."

"Yes I think that will be nice. Good day Winston." She said hanging up the call and handing Terry the phone back. "thank you Mr. Sheridan."

"Call me Terry." He said flipping open the phone and seemed to be doing something. "You spell Lara L, A, R, A, right?"

"You're not saving that."

"Oh yes I am." He said

"Your impossible, Scott."

"Is that the only insult you have for me your royalness?" he said sizing her up.

"I could shoot you." She said.

"Oh but that would make you a bad guy." He said. "Killing a solder who helped you? Wouldn't look good on the report I must say."

"Why are you here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be somewhere with a group of men."

"Oh well I'm on leave for the month." He said. "Wanted to look around Germany, I don't get out much when I'm with my troop, but I love It." he said smiling devilishly. "Where's your hotel I'll take you there."

"No thanks, I need to get some sleep, and I hope not to meet you again."

Terry looked at her offended. "I helped save you and now you don't want to meet me? Man you English do have sticks up your Asses."

"I beg your pardon?" she stopped. "Run that by me again."

Terry stopped still smiling. "You English have sticks up your Asses. Do you want me to say it again? Or do you need me to say it slower for you."

"Maybe your ascent gets in the way."

"Ha very funny. So I told you why I was here why are you here?" he said as they got out into the sunlight.

"It's a long story that you wouldn't want to know about." She said.

"Try me?"

Lara looked at him. "A group kidnapped my sister and want me to find a ring that has healing properties in exchange for her. That is what I am doing, those men were from the group. They wanted the ring but I didn't have all of it yet." She said. "Is that a good enough explanation for you?"

"I'm sorry about your sister."

"I haven't known her long. She moved in with me because her mother died, and I'm the only family she has left." She stopped. "She's gone threw a lot with her mom, and being kidnapped is the last thing her mind needs. I just want her back home so we can get to know her better."

Terry put a hand on Lara's shoulder. "you'll find her, you have determination, I can see that much in you."

Lara looked at Terry, she had just met the man and he was already assuring her. "Thank you Terry. When are you going back to the UK?"

"No clue, when they call I had hoped, why?"

"Want a lift? My butler is sending the jet tomorrow."

"You have a jet?" he said stunned. "So you're one of those big manor, large garages full of expensive cars, goes to fancy balls, kinda Lady?"

"No, I'm one of those big manor, large garages filled with expensive cars and motorcycles, and guns, goes to fight clubs just for a bit of fun kind of lady." She said as they walked into the streets.

"I love a woman who can handle a gun." Terry said.

"Not interested Mr. Sheridan."

"Didn't I already say you could call me Terry?"

Lara looked over her shoulder at him. "Alright Terry." She stopped in front of the hotel. "I'll leave you here. If you want a lift back to England be here at o'three hundred hours clear?"

He gave her a solute as she walked into the hotel. Lara had to admit, he was cocky, funny as hell, good with a gun, and got on her nerves. She liked him, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she liked him all the same.

**a/n: **Hope you like it, don't worry I'll talk about Abby soon if you are worried. See ya ^.^


	9. Welcome to Croft Manor

**A/N:** Hey there sorry for the lack of up date. I've had a lot of stuff going on a home. But the good news for you is I finally got my muses working together again and they helped me squeeze this one out. Also if you have any ideas for something to happen tell me, I could use the jolt of inspiration. Considering Terry left and Lara is back.

Lara: Are you saying I don't inspire you?

Me: No, that's not it, it's just he's more pleasing to look at. You know I'm a girl. Who's straight, I like men.

Lara: Isn't that way you have Erik.

Me: I love Erik for his mind, and a little bit of his body. Mostly his mind and music.

Erik: SO YOU DO THINK ERIK UGLY!!! ( Runs to Organ and started to pound away at his music)

Lara: (say as if a chant) I hate him… I really hate him…

Me: Erik don't take it like that! I mean, oh I'm in deep. How about you read along and I'll try to boost his ego.

Lara: have fun with that…

**Chapter nine: Welcome to Croft Manor**

At three o'clock in the morning Lara walked outside, she wasn't going to wait for the Scott if he didn't make it. But to her surprise there he was with a large duffle bag hung on his shoulder. He looked over at Lara. "Well you weren't pulling my leg. For a second when you left me yesterday I thought you were joking at making me meet you so early."

Lara smiled coyly. "Wanted to see how much you wanted the lift. Also I need to get back home to see where something is."

"Need any help?" he said.

"Not unless you know anything about magical rings?"

"No, but I'm a good shot and I know a lot of people." He said. "I'm still on leave, let me help you."

"I'm sorry, I only met you yesterday, and you hardly have any good reasons for me to trust you."

"Helping you fight off those men isn't reason enough for you?" he said following her down the street as she hailed a cab. "On my watch I would say I've given you a dam good reason to let me help you out."

Lara looked at him. "Look I have no clue how long all of this will take, I don't even know if it would be safe or not."

"I can handle myself." Terry said. "Come on You could use another pair of eyes. You can't deny that."

"Fine, but get in my way once I'll have ask you to leave." She said getting into the car that pulled up.

*************

They landed in England three hours later. Lara and Terry hardly spoke on the flight, the only thing the Scotsman said on the trip was. "Did you steal this plane from the Queen?". Lara hadn't answered him. They got off the plane to see Winston with the car.

"Lady Croft, you brought someone with you?" he said looking at Terry.

"Yes this is Captain Terry Sheridan, he helped me clean things up in Germany. He's on leave and had offered to help."

"Good ta see you." Terry said patting the old man on the back. Winston stumbled a little and nodded. "Sorry forget my strength." He said getting into the car behind Lara. "So you live in England, yet travel all over, what do you do?"

"A little this and that, I like to collect objects of various nature for historical groups." She said looking out of the window as they started to leave the airport. "I've been doing this for a long time, never had to worry about family up until recently." She looked over at him. "What about you Terry, have any siblings?"

"I have a little brother, only three years between us, but in finishing school he always seemed to get into my hair. Nowadays him and I get along pretty well, other then he's the big financial hot shot while I'm the army man." He said. "All the same family is family, and should be put before anything."

"Quite the statement from an army man."

"I am nothing more then a poet and a warrior." He smirked. "Like those Japanese Samurai."

"But if they were to surrender they would commit suicide. Would you do that?"

"No, I'm not stupid. If I had to surrender I would then escape so I could fight another day." He said. "I'm not afraid of being captive. I can't find things to do in times like that."

They both became quiet as they got to the manor. To Lara's dismay there was a car in the driveway. She knew the car instantly. "Alex." She muttered.

"Who?" Terry said then he looked at the car as they got out. "Boyfriend?" he winced.

"No, ex-boyfriend, and a lousy one at that." Lara said.

That seemed to lighten Terry's mood. "Oh what would he be doin here?"

"God knows," she looked over at her shoulder at Terry. "You might want to stay in the car until he goes."

"I can handle myself missy." He said. "anyway I want to know the jerk that let such a fine woman go."

"I let him go." Lara said opening the door. Inside Zip and Alister were in a comical display of trying to push Alex out of the door.

"Oh hey Lara." Zip said threw gritted teeth.

Alex who was in the front smiled. "Oh good your home,"

"Not now Alex." She said sharply.

"I need to talk to you." He said as she pushed her way in. Terry followed behind her. "Who's this?"

"Alex West meet Terry Sheridan, Terry, meet the asshole who sold me out in South Africa." She said throwing her bag on one of the chairs. "Winston can you prepare one of the guest rooms for Terry, he'll be staying for a while."

Alex looked at the new man then at Lara. "Is he a new boyfriend or something?"

"Actually." Terry said smirking. "I'm just the rebound." He said pushing his way past Alex.

"And you're okay with that?" Alex said.

"You idiot I'm not a rebound," Terry said.

Lara decided to cut in before the two of them killed each other. "He helped me in Heidelberg. I gave him a lift and he's going to be an extra pair of eyes while I look for the other piece of the ring."

"You found it?" Alex said moving closer.

"Yes," Lara said sitting down in one of her chairs. "But you don't get a look, I can't trust you Alex, you know that."

"Oh come on Lara, that thing in South Africa was nothing." He said.

"Nothing Alex," Lara said. "You left me in the middle of a war camp while you went to have tea with the bad guys."

"I would call that more then a thing." Terry muttered.

"And you stay out of this." Lara snapped. She looked back at Alex. "Now Mr. West if there is anything else you may leave, and not come back unless I have need of you."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Look Lara, I know where they're keeping her."

"And how would you know. You said you didn't work for them."

"I don't I just, heard something from a contact of mine, said there was a girl in Sofia,"

"Bulgaria." Lara said knowing the city very well.

"Yeah, they said they saw a girl that looked to be English or American, they couldn't tell, she doesn't talk, they also said she had an unemotional expression on her face."

"That's her!" Zip interrupted.

"Where exactly." Lara said.

"The house of Madame Romidom." Alex said. "The security is supposed to be killer."

"I've gone threw worse." Lara said.

"That and my contact said there was a strange woman there, she had white hair, went by the name of Amanda."

That go Lara's attention. "Amanda. How did she get out of Bolivia,"

"How did she get out of Paraiso." Zip said.

Lara nodded. "then we should go to Bulgaria." She said.

"What about the ring?" Alex said.

"My sister is a little more important, and I think the ring would be better off not found. At least for the moment that is." She got up. "Now if you may Alex leave."

Alex raised his hands surrendering walking out of the manor. Lara looked over at Terry. Terry had taken a seat to watch Alex be 'escorted' out. "so I need to remind myself not to piss you off."

Lara only smiled. "Yes, that would be wise."

Alister coughed. "Lara, when are you to go to Bulgaria?"

"as soon as I can repack and get a good bath." She said walking to the stairs, she then turned. "Oh and Terry, welcome to Croft Manor."

***********************

Later that day Lara had went to her garage to see her motorcycle only to find Terry covered in engine oil. He hadn't heard her come in and was cursing loudly.

"I hope the motorcycle didn't hurt your feelings." Lara said watching him.

Terry looked up at Lara and gave a smug smile. "Oh well you know how women are."

"My bike isn't a woman, that one happens to be male."

"And how do you figure that one." He said getting up cleaning his hands on his jeans.

Lara walked up to the bike. "Because he sounds like one." She got onto the bike and started it. The bike started to rumble low and loud. "See, it's a he." She said turning the bike off. "It's sexist to think that all machines are she's. We don't work like machines, men have always complained that women were impossible to understand, so why do they constantly name things that they know so much about she's."

"It's simple really, men like me, in the army I should say. Named their cars or planes after the ones they loved and of course those loved ones were female, now it's just tradition." He then leaned in closer to her. "But you are right."

He was almost too close for Lara's likening. "Really? About what?"

He moved to his lips were close to her ear. "The bike is a he."

Lara pulled away slightly. "Good at least we're on the same book."

"So why are you really down here?" he asked.

"I was going to go for a ride, care to join me?"

Terry nodded. "Do I get to pick which bike I can use?"

Lara got on another bike. "You may."

Terry smiled and got on another bike. "Well I hate to say this missy but I used to race when I was a kid in Glassglow."

"Really." Lara said revving her engine, "Then I dare you to catch me." Then with out another word she sped off out of the garage and into the daylight. Terry smiled and gunned his engine and sped out following her. They raced toward an open field. Terry was glade his bike he had chosen was good for dirt. Lara Jumped over a little hill and into a large field filled with jumps and dirt obstacles. Terry could see Lara laughing as she flew threw the air.

"I thought English lady's hated danger." He shouted over the roar of his bike.

"Didn't Winston tell you." She said. "I'm no Lady." She said shooting off in another direction to take another jump.

Terry played follow the leader with her, Lara was impressed at how he handled himself on the bike. She admitted that normally she wouldn't go for a Scott. But he was handsome, charming, had that smirk that drove her crazy. She hated yet loved his stupid remarks. Terry was a breath of fresh air that was her logic. He wasn't like Alex, this man could actually do better fighting, drive a motorcycle better, and in all that time keep her smiling.

Terry stopped a moment later pulling out his cell phone. Lara stopped too. "What is it?"

Terry put the phone to his ear and waited. Lara had no clue what was being said on the other end. He closed the phone and looked over at Lara. "It was your butler. He said that he needs you to come home, they have everything ready for us to go."

"well there goes out fun for the day." Lara said, then faster then Terry could even start his bike she was speeding her was back to the manor.

**A/N**: I don't own Tomb Raider, I only own Abby and any other character that doesn't belong in the games or movies. Because if I did Terry wouldn't have died!


	10. Bulgaria

**A/N:** Righty oh, I'm back again with another exciting chapter. Abby's back in this one! Can you believe it?! Sorry it's taken a while. My family and I just can't stay out of a hospital for long. Also we got to ten chapters! Here's to another ten! SO! Do we have any messages form my lovely muses?

(Room is empty)

Me: Now where did they go?

(Bedroom door opens and Lara walks in dragging Erik Behind her)

Lara: I found him rummaging threw your attic, I thought cellars were your thing?

Erik: Erik will not speak, he is still hurt about the comment that was made in the last chapter. Now let me go!

Lara: Why couldn't you have Jack from Nightmare before Christmas as your other muse? Erik's so… Depressing.

Erik: Erik has emotions like any other man. I just choose to let it show.

Me: Many girls find that sexy Lara.

Lara: It's not sexy it's sad. They both start with and S, but they are two different things.

Erik: You mean, I'm not ugly? ( Looking at writer with his yellow eyes like some lost puppy)

Me: See Lara you can't say no to that.

Lara: Yes I could and I am. I want to know where Abby is! Get on with the story.

**Chapter 10: Bulgaria**

**Sofia: House of Madame Romidom**

It had been a week since David's men had taken her. Abby was in a white room with one window that faced a brick wall. She hadn't seen or spoken to anyone when she had gotten to the house. She knew she was near Greece because on the plane she could see the Mediterranean. The man David had taken her to the room and gave her three meals a day and any books she wanted to read. Abby normally loved being alone, but something deep down made her miss the old mansion with the aging butler, and her sister's crazy side kicks.

Her sister. Abby did miss Lara. She missed how her sister tried to find some common ground between them. All they had was chess and their father. Abby looked at the window. Lara was the opposite of what Abby would ever be. She would admit that she would dream at night when the guard turned the light off about what her sister's life would have been like before she had been pushed in. Abby could see her sister fighting off the undead in Egypt or flirting with some guy on the way out of a place she just robbed.

Stories were the only thing that kept her company. She thought of all the things she wished she could do. She really wanted to be something, yet she didn't want to be around people. People always gave her pity, why did people do that? She didn't want apologies to things that others had no power over. It wasn't like they could turn back time and stop her mother from getting sick, or to stop her from dying. Why did people give a pitying look when they hear something bad? They all say "Can I do something to help?" NO they couldn't how could they!

Abby stood up fuming about the thought. How could people think they could help? What could they provide? Were they doctors? Were they gifted with an ability to stop death? No, no they were humans. Like her. She had wanted to help her mother get better, but one day she had brought flowers to the hospital. They had caused an allergic reaction to one of the meds her mother was taking. She didn't know it would cause damage back then, yet out of being kind she had almost killed her mother.

That was a long time ago, she had stopped giving gifts that day to any one who was ill, expressly to her mother. She instead went to see her mother in person and told her stories of things that had happened. Those times at the hospital telling her mother the tales that came to her mind. She liked telling stories, she always had.

The door opened at David walked in with a woman with blond white hair and pasty pale skin.

"Miss Croft." The woman said.

"Gates." Abby said quietly.

"What ever girl." The woman said. "I have news of your sister."

Abby looked at the woman. She wouldn't give away any feelings, well any of the feelings she had left. "why do you think I care?"

"because she's your sister."

"Half sister." Abby said.

"don't like her much I see." The woman said. "Well neither do I."

"I never said I didn't like her." Abby said looking out of the window. "Why did you kidnap me, my sister hasn't even known me for two weeks, what kind of bond could we have?"

The woman glared at Abby. "Simple, Lara doesn't like being messed with, I should know I used to be a friend of hers." The woman grabbed Abby by the chin and pulled her face into the light. "You and her look similar. Same hair, face shape. It's a pity you and her didn't know each other longer."

"And why is that." Abby said pulling away from the woman's grip.

"Because I'm going to kill her once and for all. Since she doesn't have Excalibur with her any more."

"Excalibur?"

"Yes, what thought is was a bed time story? It wasn't. There are many things that go bump in the night that we humans try to forget, but sometimes those shadows cannot be forgotten." The woman looked around the room. "Now as I was saying, now that your sister doesn't have Excalibur I can get her out of my hair, you have no idea how annoying she is. Always popping up in the wrong place at the wrong time. God, and how she can pull off those hot pants I'll never know."

David coughed. "I think she-"

"If you want to live David you won't say another letter." The woman said.

Abby watched the woman, obviously the woman had problems with her sister and they needed good couples counseling.

"Now miss Gates, I hear from a our sources that your sister is going to try to come after you, now we can allow that. So I'm moving you somewhere else."

"Why do you even need me?" Abby said. "It's not like Lara and I are buddies. We're nine years apart, I'm the yen to her yang, and to top it off, I'm nobody. If I died no one would miss me. Why can' you just let me go?"

The woman grabbed Abby's arm and roughly pulled up closer. "Because you're the bate, your sister is finding a ring for me, then once she's done I'll kill her."

"What did she do to you?" Abby said not started by the woman's reactions. "You say you were friends, but now you hate her to the point of killing her, why? What could be so bad that you would want to kill a friend?"

"she left me under a crap load of rocks, she didn't even come looking for me! That's what happened! So I found my own way out, and now I hate her and everyone else who left me."

"So in your anger you will kill." Abby said pulling away again. Not once in the conversation had she let out any feelings.

The woman was getting very annoyed. This girl had no feelings. She didn't look as if she cared if she lived or died. "You know girl. I think I might have done your sister a favor."

Abby looked up at the woman.

"See by taking you she won't be annoyed as I am right now, do you even get angry?!"

Abby stared at the woman. "I do, but I have a good grasp on my emotions. It come with seeing death all my life."

"I've gone threw things you can't imagine girl."

"Amanda…" David said.

"Shut it David!" Amanda looked at Abby. "I've lost the man I loved because of your sister, I tamed a demonic force to do my bidding, what can you do to equal that? Huh?"

Abby watched Amanda studding her. "I lost feelings because using you as a primed example, feelings lead to bad things. Jealousy can lead to death, anger when not focused appropriately can force you to do stupid things. Lust and love can blind a person with in an inch of their life so that if the one they love dies they become insane with greff. That is why I choose not to feel. If I do I'll become weak."

Amanda slapped Abby across the face. "How dare you talk to me like that you little brat. Your not going to eat for the rest of the day, and from now on no more books!" she then turned sharply and left the room with David on her heals.

Being left alone again Abby turned to the window. She closed her eyes pushing everything down, down so far where no one could reach her true feelings.

************************************

**Sofia: International Airport**

Lara and Terry arrived at Sofia, Bulgaria. Lara gave Terry a brief over view of the plan that she had. All that she told him was, "we go in, get her, and get out." So in the Scotts mind it meant. "Shoot the place up." They got to the city. It was colder then what Terry had thought it would be. He cursed under his breath about the temperature as Lara got them a ride to the hotel they would be staying in. Bulgaria to the outside world is still stuck in medieval technology. They had very few cars and it seemed horse and buggies ruled the roads.

"Man I don't envy you guys." Zip said into both of their ears.

"And I don't envy you." Terry said threw gritted teeth. "Your ass must be flat by sitting in that chair all that time." He smiled knowing Zip was fuming on the other side.

"Terry, play nice. Or I'll send you home." Lara said getting into a buggy.

"Why don't they have cars here?" Terry asked quietly.

"Have you seen the roads?" Lara said pointing down an ally. "There is no way I would have any of my cars go down that, I would have to get a whole new paint job. Any way I find this to be charming. Don't you?"

That got Terry smiling. "Charming you say?" he leaned closer.

"Don't think about it Scott."

Terry moved away as the buggy started to move. The drive, which would have taken ten minutes, took thirty because of the form of transportation. They reached the hotel. "So when do we go find her again? Terry asked.

"Tonight. The cover of darkness will give us a better time breaking in." she then switched into Bulgarian to get the room key. "We have only one room, didn't think we would be here long enough to actually sleep."

"Pity I was hoping for a roll or two in the hay." Terry said smirking.

"Your wishing something that I would never let happen."

"Oh you just got slayed!" Zip said.

"What did you say?" Alister said, "What does slay mean?"

"Oh come one Al, Slay, it's like being rejected, badly rejected."

"Oh, well that is a new one."

"Do you two ever shut up?" Terry said. "I swear if I was on a mission and had you two chattering away in my ear I might kill someone."

"Alister did it!" Zip shouted.

Lara smiled. "Boy's be nice, Terry's not used to having people talk to him when he's on missions. Be good, now, Alister if you could be so kind and get me that map of the house we're braking into. And Zip pull up the security system for the house for me too." Lara pulled out her new laptop and started to type on it. pictures of the houses floor plane came up. "Right, Now Terry tonight we're going in by roof. Madame Romidom is very into flowers and keeps a green house at the top of her house. That's our in. From there it's all adlib."

"Right so we go in guns blazon eh?" Terry said.

"No, I would prefer it if we didn't kill any one."

"Fine, taking the fun out of everything." He said. "When do we go?"

"Eleven o'clock should do."

*********************************************

**Erik:** (sitting at his organ then turns around) * cough * Sorry about my hysterics earlier. Now for the disclaimer, the writer keeps forgetting it. She does not own Tomb Raider movies or games. She does own Abby and David. And to all those who are wondering no she doesn't own me, I just stay at her place because I can watch Lon Chaney Version of me any time I please.


End file.
